


picture perfect

by haikyuutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and then the tables have turned, kenma is his latest subject, kuroo has a sudden interest in taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash
Summary: Kenma had never been the kind to enjoy being in pictures, often finding excuses to get out of team photographs, though Kuroo would always drag him in anyway. Of course, that also meant that he wouldn’t be willingly taking pictures with Kuroo without a good reason, which was why Kuroo was now taken by complete surprise.###Kuroo has a sudden interest in photography that might just end up resulting in some unexpected surprises.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute idea that i wanted to write UwU enjoy!! :D

Kenma looked up, raising an eye in a questioning way. “Kuro,” he said, “what are you doing?”

There was an audible click before Kuroo moved his phone away from in front of him, looking at the photograph he’d just taken. “Taking pictures,” he said, as if it were completely normal to randomly take a picture of his boyfriend playing video games on his bed.

They were at Kuroo’s house after school, still in their uniform since neither of them had bothered to do anything more than take out the tie, dark blue jacket, and black vest. Sometime during the week, Kuroo had spotted the school’s photography club taking pictures of the volleyball team during practice. He’d gone to ask if he could see the photographs afterwards, which of course, he did. And since then, he had gotten a sudden interest in taking pictures. As strange as it was, and as much as it was likely to be one of his typical hobby phases, he had been taking photographs of anything and everything for the past ten minutes.

Kenma gave him a sceptical look but shrugged and returned to his video games. He was seemingly engrossed in his gaming just seconds later, completely unaware of whatever Kuroo was doing now. At least, up until he heard another click that seemed to be closer to him than the others had. He paused his game and looked up, only to find that Kuroo had climbed onto the bed and taken a photograph of him. Again.

“Kuro, why are you taking pictures of me?” he asked, his voice hiding a subtle demand to know the answer.

Kuroo smiled playfully. “I don’t know...maybe it’s because you’re cute.”

Kenma huffed. “Yeah right,” he mumbled. “It might look better if someone who could actually take pictures was the one behind the camera.”

“Kenma!” Kuroo protested, feigning an upset look on his face. “Are you saying I’m bad at taking pictures?”

Kenma shrugged. “Maybe.”

But really, Kuroo was. Because nearly every single picture he’d taken that he’d shown Kenma either had his finger sticking out in a blurry colour at the corner of the frame, or was just blurry in general. Still, Kuroo wouldn’t admit it. Every time he got into one of these new hobbies, he would believe he was actually good at it...until he snapped out of the phase days or weeks later.

He pursed his lips as he looked at his latest photograph. Was it really that bad? He frowned slightly. Okay, maybe it was a little blurry. It wasn’t his fault, though. Whenever he held the phone up, his hands would shake slightly.

“Fine,” he finally said with a sigh, flopping onto his back on the bed in disappointment. Kenma resumed his gaming, but every once in a while, he’d look at Kuroo and see that dejected look on his face. Every time their eyes met, Kuroo would force a smile onto his face to pretend that this was fine.

“It’s just a hobby,” Kenma said after the seventh glance, his voice coming out flat in a way that hardly worked as a consolation. “You’re good at other things.” Kuroo looked at Kenma doubtfully. He’d always been the kind to want to do everything well --- somewhat a perfectionist, yet at the same time, having expectations too high. Maybe this was the end of his photography phase, where he finally accepted that it was just not his thing.

“Kuro,” Kenma said, interrupting his train of thought. Kuroo looked up at him, waiting for him to continue speaking. “Come over.”

There was an indecipherable look on Kenma’s face, which made Kuroo wish he could read expressions as well as Kenma seemed to be able to. Still, following Kenma’s instructions, Kuroo got over to beside him, watching curiously as Kenma took his phone with his left hand and flipped the camera around so their faces were on the screen. “A...selfie?” Kuroo asked, looking at their reflected faces. In a small and secretly happy voice, he added, “With me?”

Kenma had never been the kind to enjoy being in pictures, often finding excuses to get out of team photographs, though Kuroo would always drag him in anyway. Of course, that also meant that he wouldn’t be willingly taking pictures with Kuroo without a good reason, which was why Kuroo was now taken by complete surprise.

Not that he knew what this was all about, though. Because he was starting to wonder why the sudden idea had popped into Kenma’s head. Although...it did lighten his mood a little, taking his mind off his camera gallery of failed photographs.

“Do you see anyone else around to take a picture for us? Because I don’t,” Kenma said monotonously, tilting the camera slightly so it was focused on the two of them, Kenma on the left and Kuroo on the right. When he was satisfied with it, he hovered his thumb over the button to snap a picture, his other hand making a peace sign between the two of them. Kuroo smiled, while Kenma just stared at the camera with a rather blank look. “One...two...”

A split second before the third count, Kuroo felt a tug on his shirt and he turned his head as he was pulled to the side, only for his lips to come into contact with Kenma’s. The younger boy’s eyes were closed and Kuroo's widened in surprise as the camera snapped on three, capturing the moment that Kuroo would have never imagined was possible.

Right after the picture had been taken, Kenma let go of Kuroo’s shirt, a small blush growing under his eyes as he looked away. Kuroo could only stare at him, still completely stunned and attempting to process the whole situation. A bright red slowly began to take over his face as he came to a realisation. Kenma had willingly taken a photograph with him. And Kenma had kissed him. _In_ the picture. Never in the eighteen years that he’d lived would Kuroo have expected that to happen.

“I thought it’ll cheer you up,” Kenma admitted, his voice nearly inaudible as his eyes remained averted. “You looked disappointed and I didn’t like it...” Kenma quickly returned to his game console, tossing the phone to Kuroo, who fumbled to catch it. Looking at the image, the camera had caught the exact moment where they’d kissed. Even if the photograph was a little slanted, Kuroo was completely satisfied with how it’d turned out.

“Hey Kenma?” Kuroo said, the smirk slowly forming on his face being a clear sign that he was up to mischief.

Kenma looked up, his fingers still pressing the buttons on his game console. “Yes?”

Kuroo grinned, waving his phone at Kenma to show him that he was one button away from sharing the image. “I’m sending that to our volleyball group chat!” he said playfully, receiving a horrified look from Kenma. The whole of the Nekoma boys’ volleyball team was so gonna see that amazing work of art.

“Kuro!” Kenma dropped his game almost immediately, glaring at Kuroo sharply as he lunged towards him to snatch his phone away. “Don’t make me regret---”

Kuroo laughed, holding his phone above his head. “It’s a great picture!” he cut Kenma off, his whole body shaking with laughter as Kenma tried to grab the phone out of his hand to no avail. Truth to be told, he’d never intended to send the image if Kenma didn’t want him to, but amidst the struggle, his finger had hit the button to send the picture.

At the sight of the file being sent, both of them froze. Kuroo looked from Kenma, to the phone, and then back to Kenma again. And then he watched as Kenma shrunk away, back to where he’d been seated, and took out his game console to distract himself from the obvious shade of red on his face.

Kuroo shifted to where Kenma was, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his head on top of Kenma’s. “Sorry,” he said softly. “I didn’t mean to send it.”

“It’s fine,” Kenma said. Other than a small bit of embarrassment, there didn’t seem to be any negative feelings in his voice. In fact, there was a small but visible smile on his face reflected off the screen of his console. “It was a pretty good photograph,” he said, sounding mildly proud of himself.

Kuroo smiled, humming quietly in agreement as his phone began to buzz on the bed beside him with notifications from their team chat.

Maybe he wasn’t perfect at taking pictures, but at the very least, this had been picture perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!! <3


End file.
